


Original Bloodline

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fiction, Forbidden, Friendship, Hate, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, Magic, Revenge, Romance, Sisters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, bloodline, fullmoon, relationship, spells, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: Alexandria Gilbert is Elena and Jeremy's older sister, and she is also a witch. When Alex finds out that Elena has vampires in her life, Alex returns to Mystic Falls. However, everything becomes complicated when a certain man from Alex past also arrives in Mystic Falls looking for a certain Doppelganger.





	1. Phone Call

Looking out the window of my hotel room I admired the city of Chicago. One of my favourite cities; I was glad to be back. Chicago was the first place, after leaving the small town I had grown up in, that I had really been able to call home. It had been the perfect city to get away from the small-town life I had left behind and enjoyed four years of being a college student.

The sun slowly sunk behind the tall buildings and I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the last few seconds of sunlight on my face. I brushed the hair from my face and turned to Robert. Robert wasn’t someone I knew personally. I didn’t know his last name, his age, or anything about him. All I knew was that he had killed a witch from my coven and that he was going to pay.

At the young age of fifteen I learned that I was a witch. When I tried to tell my parents that I thought I was a witch they laughed and told me that magic didn’t exist. I thought that maybe I was going crazy until I met a woman named Lydia. She was the head of a small coven of witches from the next town over. She sensed my powers awakening and came to find me. Lydia became my mentor and she also became like a third parent to me. In the time, we had she taught me everything she knew about witchcraft but she died not long after I graduated high school. But there was one thing that she had told me time and time again; if a witch died of unnatural causes the party involved had to pay.

Robert struggled against the vervain ropes that tied him to a chair. I sat across from him, crossed my legs and eyed him. I had returned to Chicago because of him, because I had to make him pay. It was sad that he was the reason I returned to my home but my coven kept me busy and away from the one place I wanted to be. As the head of my cover I was responsible for making those pay that killed a member of my coven and Robert was responsible for not only one but two dead witches.

“Was there a particular reason why you decided that killing two members of my coven would be a good idea?”

Robert lifted his head. “Because I was hungry.” He smirked. “Well, the woman was just because she smelled nice.” He licked his lips.

“You have no remorse for killing two people?” I kept my face neutral. Not allowing him to see that his words affected me.

“Not one bit.”

“You are pathetic.”

“I’m a vampire.” His voice seemed to hiss like a snake. “It’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“And I’m a witch. And I’m supposed to kill you.” I flicked my hand to the right and Robert’s head snapped in the snap direction. He wouldn’t stay dead for long but it would be plenty of time. 

I opened my phone and rang Amelia. She answered on the first ring. “Come and collect the stiff from my room, and burn it.” I hung up and turned back to the scene of Chicago stretched out before me.

I heard but didn’t turn as Amelia and two other members of my coven entered the room. They carried out the corpse and left me in silence. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It felt almost peaceful but it was quickly disturbed by my phone ringing. Pulling it from my pocket the screen read John. What did he want? John was the uncle that everyone had who you wished wasn't a part of your family. I would avoid him as often as I could. I hit ignore but within a few second it rang again.

“What do you want John?”

He laughed. “It’s lovely to speak to you as well, Alex.”

“I’m a very busy woman. What do you want?”

“Yes, I know how much of a busy woman you are. I wouldn’t dare annoy you unless it was something important. And it is important because it concerns Elena.”

Worry flooded my senses and I moved to sit down in a chair. Elena was my younger sister. The middle child of our family she was always getting into trouble when she was younger and it hasn’t seemed to change. “Is she okay?”

“Physically, for the time being, yes. Mentally, I think she needs some help.”

I hated it when he played the cryptic. “What is going on?”

“She is dating a vampire.”

The hatred and disgust built up inside of my stomach. It seemed to boil like water on a stove and I was close to bubbling over. “Dispose of them.”

“Tried that.” He sounded annoyed. “Went and bloody saved them didn’t she.”

“Send me the basic information. I’ll do some research.”

“Is that all you are going to do? Research?” The sarcastic mockery of his voice made me want to boil his blood from the inside.

“Send me the information John or it is you who I will be burning.” I hung up and threw my phone across the room. It landed safely on the bed.

Everything clouded my mind. Worry about Elena. Hatred of vampires. Temptation to strangle John. All I wanted was to climb into bed and end the horrible day I had been having.

My phone beeped from the bed. I stood and looked. John emailed me. Elena’s new boyfriend was Stefan Salvatore. He had a brother Damon who John also believed to be one.

A soft knock at my door I looked up from my phone. 

Amelia walked into the room. “The vampire’s dust.”

“Good job, but sadly our work is not over.”

Amelia sighed. “Is it ever?”

“Sadly not. If you could, I would like any information you can find on these two vampires.” I forwarded John’s email to her. “Every little detail. Nothing is too small.”

She looked at her phone and nodded. “No problem. I’ll have it for you by tomorrow.”

Left alone finally I turned my phone off. Plug it into the charger and then walked into the bathroom. I decided to enjoy a much-needed bath and relieve some stress. Worrying about Elena was just the icing on the cake. Her being my younger sister always made me the big sister who worried but ever since our parents died I had been that much more concerned. The year I graduated college was the last time I saw my parents. My parents, Elena, and Jeremy, our younger brother, flew to Chicago and we all celebrated. It was two months later I received the call from Aunt Jenna. Mum and Dad had drowned after their car went off a bridge. Elena had been in the car also but had survived. I returned to the town of Mystic Falls and grieved with my siblings. I helped Aunt Jenna out but after a few months I knew I couldn’t stay in Mystic Falls. I had experienced too much of what life was like in a different place and Mystic Fall held too many memories.

I didn’t never return to Mystic Fall. I went back for every birthday, special occasion, holiday that I could make it for and I talked and emailed my siblings as often as I could. But being the head witch of a cover that was spread out over the US kept me busy.

It wasn’t just the memories of my parents but those of Lydia. As I said she had become like a second mother to me and when she died I felt like I had lost a piece of myself that had taken so long to find. However, even after death Lydia was still guiding me. 

A little under a month after she past I received a letter. A young man, who I had never seen before, told me he had certain instructions from Lydia to give this to me and only me. He left before I could ask him any sort of questions. I sat on the front porch and read the letter. The letter contained a short and sweet note of Lydia encouraging me to continue to grow as a witch and not be scared of my future. Along with the letter was a key attached to a short note. The only thing on the note was an address. 

The next day I climbed into my car and went to the address and found a small cabin hidden off the main road that left town. It was boarded up and the weeds had grown high around it, but the actual house didn’t look rundown. I walked up the old creaking steps to the front door. The door flew open, scaring me. I stood there for a moment before stepping inside. There were boxes on boxes stacked around the room. It was hard to move through without knocking into them. One thing I did notice was that there wasn’t a single speck of dust on anything. It was all perfectly clean. I moved into the small kitchen and found a package with my name on it sitting on the table. 

Opening it I found a diary with another letter attached. I carefully sat down on the wooden chair, hoping that it wouldn’t break beneath me, and opened the letter. It was from Lydia.

It read:

Dear Alex,

There have been many things that I have taught you over the course of the past few years but there have been things I haven’t told you. Not because I wanted to hide the truth from you but because I believed that you weren’t ready to hear the truth. But if you are reading this letter now then I have passed away and there was no point in not telling you.

So here it goes.

I knew who you were before we met. I knew your mother. She was an incredible witch who fell in love with a man that her parents didn’t approve of and so she ran off with him. I didn’t see her for many years until one day I received a letter from her asking for my help. Her parents had passed away by that time and everyone had believed she was already dead. When I found her she was heavily pregnant with you. She didn’t tell me what happened to your father only that she didn’t know where he was.

I helped her give birth to you but she died and there was nothing I could do. I didn’t know how to take care of a child so I took you to the closest hospital which happened to be in Mystic Falls and told the doctors that I had found you. A few days later the Gilberts adopted you.

I kept a close eye on you, your whole life and I want you to know that your mother loved you very much. She used to live in the small cottage and everything left behind is hers. The book you found with this letter is the history of your family. The Ravenwood family is a very old and powerful line of witches and you should be proud of your heritage. You will find everything you need in the book and boxes around you.

Be safe. Be strong. And one day I’ll see you on the other side.

Love Lydia.

I opened the book and the first few pages consisted of a family tree. There were so many generations. The last name written at the bottom of the tree was Alexandria Melody Jane Ravenwood. Born October 11, 1986. Above my name was my mother. Melody Georgiana Ravenwood. Born May 4, 1958. Died October 11, 1986. She was only 28 years old. My father’s name was not there so I had no idea if who he was or even if he was alive. The book held all sorts information about the Ravenwood family and how one particular Ravenwood daughter started the Salem witch trials after falling for a married man. 

I spent the rest of my day in the cottage. Opening boxes and discovering books and more books full of diary entries, spells, history. It was like Lydia said, the books had everything I needed. 

One book in particular held the history of Mystic Falls and how all the founding families discovered the truth about vampires, but they didn’t know of the existence of witches or werewolves. It made sense to me then that there was a reason my parents wouldn’t know about witches, otherwise they would have tried to understand me more instead of dismissing my suspicions of being a witch.

By the end of the day my head was full of information and I wanted to read more but I needed to go home. My parents didn’t even question the fact that I had been gone all day but were glad I was home. I wanted to ask them about the adoption, they had never mentioned it but I knew then wasn’t the time.

I didn’t get a time in the end. They died before we could talk.

I never told anyone that I was adopted. I knew that Aunt Jenna would know and that so did John. But Elena and Jeremy didn’t need to know. In my eyes, it would never change anything. They were my family and I would do what I needed to do to protect them from the world. Even if it meant lying to them.


	2. Mystic Falls

The drive from Chicago to Mystic Falls took twelve hours. By the time we passed the welcome to Mystic Falls sign I was ready to get out of the car. I could have flown but I had always hated it. I only did it when it was absolutely necessary. Michael, a witch of my coven and one of my most trusted friends, turned the car off the main road and onto the hidden driveway where my mother’s cottage sat. He stopped the car and we climbed out. Michael, along with Amelia, frowned at the small house.

“This is it?” Amelia sounded disappointed.

“I told you it was a cottage.”

“Yeah, but you like extravagance. This is not a place I can imagine you living.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled my duffle bag from the boot, and walked towards the front door. “This house is more extravagant than any other place. Old magic runs through the bones of this place. There is no safer place.”

The door swung open, by itself, and let me inside. The house was as neat as I left it. Not a single speck of dust and the sun shone through the windows. I placed my bag on the sofa and told them to make themselves at home. Amelia sat at the table in the kitchen and pulled out her laptop. Michael dropped down on the couch.

“You both can fight over the bed. I’ll stay with my family,” I said. I opened a draw in the kitchen and pulled out a set of car keys. I kept an old 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback in the garage. It was a classic car and had belonged to Lydia.

“I have already transferred the file of the Salvatore’s to your laptop. I’ll ring you if I find anything else.” Amelia didn’t look up from her eyes.

“Good. Also, can you please find out if Shelia Bennet is still alive. If she is, send me her address, I think I need to refresh her old memory. I’ll ring you when I have orders.”

I grabbed my duffle and walked into the garage. I pulled off the car cover and smiled at the beautiful car before me. I slipped inside and the engine roared to life. I pulled out of the garage and my phone rang. John’s name was on the screen.

“What?” I answered.

“Are you in town yet?”

“Yes.”

“Good timing. I just got word from a contact that Isobel is in town. I don’t know what she is up to but she is here.”

I sighed. Isobel was nothing but trouble. When John found out that I was a witch he told me many things about Mystic Falls and the council. He even told me how Elena was adopted too. John was her biological father and a woman named Isobel was her mother. Isobel had become a vampire by choice and had caused nothing but grief for many people. She had crossed my path once or twice but I wasn’t interested in dealing with her when I had bigger fish to fry.

“You there?” John’s voice brought me from my thoughts.

“Where is she?” I said. I could deal with her quickly and then get down to real business.

“I’ll send you the address.”

I hung up the phone and waited for my phone to buzz. When it did I copied the address into maps and followed it to a large home that had a ‘for sale’ sign out the front. The home was certainly something to behold and was clearly worth a lot. It was defiantly the type of home the Isobel would enjoy. She wasn’t the type of person, or should I say vampire, that would settle for less. Parking my car, I walked straight inside. 

I pushed open the door and wasn’t surprised to find it unlocked. The house was quiet but it didn’t mean that it was empty. I called out, “Oh, Isobel. Where are you?” I sensed the vampire before I saw it. It blurred towards me but dropped to the ground as I frowned at it. It cried out in pain. Another vampire raced forward and I did the same thing. Both of them withered in pain and I couldn’t help but feel satisfied. “Isobel, I know you are here. Now stop hiding like a coward and show yourself.”

Isobel appeared at the top of the stairs. A frown wrinkled her forehead. “Would you be so kind as to let my friends go?”

“Certainly.” I released the vampires from their pain and they both gasped in relief but neither of them moved.  
Isobel descended the stairs. She said, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I am here for one reason and one reason only. The last time I saw you I told you that you weren’t allowed to go anywhere near Elena and if you did I would bury you alive. So, would you like to tell me why you are in Mystic Falls?”

She walked past me and into the living room. She poured herself a glass of scotch and sat down on the couch. “I would if I could but I can’t.”

I followed her into the living room and sat on the armrest of the couch. “You can and you will.”

“No.” She took a large gulp of her scotch. “I really can’t.”

I looked her in the eye. The strain in her face was clear. It looked like she wanted to tell me but she physically couldn’t. It was almost like she was compelled. There were only very few vampires who could compel vampires and it looked like she had gotten herself in the middle of it all. Whatever it was.

“You’re compelled.” Isobel looked down at her almost empty glass of scotch. I knew there was no way she could confirm or deny it, so I would have to do it my way. “Let me help you with that.” I stood from the couch and moved to stand in front of her. I placed my hands on either side of her head and said, “This will hurt.”

She gasped and I closed my eyes. I said the spell, “Aufer ligare ligaveris tollere, auferre animo. Aufer ligare ligaveris tollere, auferre animo. Aufer ligare ligaveris tollere, auferre animo.”

Isobel let out an ear shattering scream. From the humans that I had removed compulsion from had told me it felt like someone was ripping their skull in half. It sounded painful but hearing Isobel suffer, like the human’s I am sure she made suffer, was gratifying. 

I felt the compulsion dissipate and I released Isobel’s head. 

She collapsed sideways on the couch and dropped her glass. She held her head and took a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes and looked at me. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I removed your compulsion.”

She looked astounded. “How?”

“How do you think?” I rolled my eyes and sat down across from her. “Now, back to my original question. Why are you here?”

“He sent me.”

“He who?”

Isobel stood and poured herself another drink. “You know who. He is looking for you and he is also hunting the doppelganger.”

“I know that! It is why I have tried to keep vampires, werewolves and witches out of Mystic Falls.”

“Well, he is hunting. He knows that if he has you then he is one step closer to the doppelganger.” 

“Did you tell him?” I stood up and walked closer to her. Ready to kill her if she had exposed Elena.

“No. He doesn’t even know that I know who it is. He knows that I know Katherine and how close we are. And he also knows that Katherine will try to give him Elena and the moonstone so that he will spare her life. That is why he sent me here.”

I turned and walked away from her. Elena was safe for the meantime. But if Katherine is fluttering around Mystic Falls then something would need to be done about keeping her away from Elena.

“I am going to say this once and only once.” I turned back to face Isobel. “Leave Mystic Falls and disappear. Make sure no one can find you. If I ever see you again it will be the last time you see anyone. Understand?”  
Isobel frowned but nodded her head.

I turned and walked past the two vampires who lay on the floor. Both of them weak. I wouldn’t have to worry about Isobel anymore. Her life was the most important thing to her. She wouldn’t risk her neck for anyone. Not even her daughter.

Climbing into my car, I followed the familiar roads back to my old family home. As I pulled up out the front it didn’t look any different. I hadn’t come back for over two years and I certainly wasn’t happy about the return. The only thing that would make this trip bearable would be seeing Elena and Jeremy again.

I didn’t knock I simply walked inside. The house was quiet but there was someone inside. From the kitchen, I heard two people talking so I placed my bag at the bottom of the stairs and moved into the kitchen. There I found Jenna with a man I didn’t know.

Jenna spotted me and a huge smile lit up her face. “Alex?”

“Hey, Aunt Jenna.” 

She walked over and wrapped me in a big hug. I smiled. It did feel good to see her again.

“What brings you back to town?” She was excited but suspicious about my visit.

“I finally got some time off work and decided I hadn’t come by in a while.”

Jenna nodded. “That is true.”

My eyes left her and went to the man who stood against the isle of the kitchen. “Who’s this?” I asked.  
Jenna eyes widened and then laughed. “Oh sorry. Alex this is Alaric. Alaric, this is Alex, Elena and Jeremy’s older sister.”

Alaric reached out his hand and I shook it. “Nice to me you,” he said.

“You as well.” I looked around and saw the two wine glasses and the cheese platter. Clearly, they were planning on some alone time. “So, where are Elena and Jeremy?”

Jenna frowned. She didn’t know. 

But Alaric said, “I believe Elena said something about going to the grill with Caroline.”

“Well then, I’ll leave you two to enjoy your afternoon.” I turned to walked out and then said, “Oh by the way, is it cool if I stay here?”

“Of course, it is,” said Jenna.

“Okay, bye.” Outside the street was quiet. There seemed to be almost no one around. Climbing into my car I drove the short trip to the Mystic Grill I spotted Elena walking in with Caroline Forbes. I didn’t know much about the teen but she had always annoyed me when she was a child. 

Parking my car, I walked across the road and entered the grill. My body instantly sensed vampire. It was repulsive and when I was still learning to understand my powers I often couldn’t stand it to be around vampires. But now it was bearable. I spotted Elena sitting in a booth with Caroline and Bonnie Bennet. They were laughing and looked like they were both having a good time. As I looked at Caroline I could tell that the scent was coming from her. The girl had been turned into a vampire. I guess it was more than two vampires I would have to deal with.

I walked straight towards Elena and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped and I laughed. “Even after all this time you are easy to scare.”

Elena spun around and her face lit up. “Alex!” She hugged me tightly. “What are you doing here?”

I smiled. It was so good to see her. “I had some time off work and decided to come and see my family.”

“I’m so glad you’re here. It’s been too long.” She pulled back from the hug and turned to her friends. “You remember Bonnie and Caroline.”

I kept my smile on my face. “Yes, I do. You both have certainly changed.”

“Time will do that.” Caroline’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. It was clear she didn’t like me. I had always found her obnoxious and she had always found me bossy. No matter what Elena did we never got along.

“It’s good to see you, Alex.” Bonnie spoke up and had a gentle smile on my face.

Elena moved over in the booth and pulled me in to sit beside her. She talked and talked about many things and kept asking me a million questions. I answered all of them while sliding around the truth.

We stayed at the Grill and had lunch, and it was rather enjoyable. Caroline, of course, continued to question the fact that I was never around. Even after Elena had asked her to drop it. But Caroline being her annoying self and a vampire lost my curiosity when I felt a pull towards Bonnie. It seemed like her powers had finally developed. If she didn’t know she was a witch then she soon would.

Once lunch was over Elena and I left the grill. She wanted to hang out some more. We ended up back at the house and found Jeremy had also come home. He was extremely happy that I was back and we sat around in the living room catching up.

It was later that night, after we had had dinner and cleaned up that Elena and I sat out on the front porch on the swing. We were talking about boys. A conversation I had started on purpose.

“I wasn’t expecting to meet someone like him. Not while I was in high school.” Elena smile lit up her whole face. It was clear she cared deeply for Stefan. “He has helped me too. I feel like the hole that was left by mum and dad has been filled.”

I forced a smiled. “I’m glad that you are so happy.” 

Her phone ringing interrupted us. She smiled and said, “It’s Stefan. Give me one second.” She answered her phone. “Hey Stefan.” She listened as he spoke. “Not tonight...My sister came for a surprise visit...Yeah, tomorrow. I’m sure she would love to meet you.” 

I nodded my head. I certainly did.

“Yeah, she wants to. Why don’t we go out for lunch tomorrow? Okay, great. We will see you at the Grill at 12...I love you too...bye.” She put her phone away. 

“So, we have a lunch date?” I said.

She nodded. “Yep. But you have to promise to be nice.”

I smirked. “I make no such promise. I am your big sister. I’m supposed to make him squirm.”

She laughed.

Elena went to bed and I stayed out on the porch. I pulled my own phone and rang Amelia.

“Hey boss, how are things progressing?”

I sighed. “Slowly. Turns out we have another vampire to be concerned about. Caroline Forbes. She is a friend of my sister. See if you can find out what happened to her.”

“Will do. By the way I received a phone call not long ago from a coven who was keeping an eye on Katherine Peirce in New York. They said she caught a plane to Virginia two days ago. She is probably already in Mystic Falls.”

I frowned. “Yeah, I had had a hunch she was here. See if you can locate her without tipping her off. I think, if she is here, that she is going to cause all sorts of trouble.”

“Of course. Bye.”

Slipping my phone back in my pocket I walked back inside. I locked the door and made my way upstairs and into my old bedroom. There wasn’t much left inside but all I needed was a bed.


	3. Dealing with Trouble

I woke early the next morning. The house was quiet as I walked down stairs and made a fresh pot of coffee. I sat in the kitchen and flipped through the morning paper. It was almost three cups of coffee and an hour later that Elena appeared.

She smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

She frowned as she noticed that most of the coffee I had made was almost gone. “Did you drink all of it?”

I shrugged. “I have an addiction.”

“Don’t we all.” 

I snorted into my cup.

“So, we are still on for lunch, yes?” she asked.

I nodded. “Sure are. I have a few things to do this morning. But I will be at the grill.”

“Good,” she said. “Please try not to be late.”

I smiled and placed my cup in the sink. “No promises.” My phone beeped. Pulling it from my pocket I had two messages from Amelia. 

The first read: Located Katherine. In Mystic Falls. At the Fresh Morning Bed and Breakfast. Room 2B.

The second: Shelia Bennet. 24 Old Oak Lane.

I frowned. I had a busy day ahead.

“Everything okay?”

I looked at Elena. “It’s nothing. Just work.”

Once I had dressed and stolen some of Jeremy’s toast I walked out of the house. I jumped into my car. I would visit Shelia first before going to see if I could find Katherine.

It was easy to find Shelia’s house and it certainly stood out. It was a soft pale-yellow colour and had a perfect garden full of roses out the front. I parked my car on the road and walked up the steps. I knocked twice and waited.

The door opened and there stood Bonnie Bennet. She frowned when she saw me. “Alex? What are you doing here?”

I forced a soft smile on my face. “I’m here to speak with your grandmother. Is she in?”

“Yeah. Come on in.”

I stepped through the threshold and stopped inside the living space. It was certainly a cramped house. Bonnie left me there and came back with Shelia. Shelia’s eyes widened when she saw me and offered me something to drink.

“No thank you. This won’t take long. I suppose since you haven’t asked Bonnie to leave that she aware of what she is.” I looked past Shelia and at Bonnie. Her eyes were confused.

“She knows that she is a witch, yes.”

“Grams, what is going on?” Bonnie looked at me with confusion as well as concern.

“Then I guess we don’t need to have this conversation in private.”

Shelia moved towards the couch and sat down. Bonnie stayed close beside her.

I crossed my arms. “Did you not know about the vampires currently living in Mystic Falls?”

Shelia frowned. “Yes, I did.”

“Did they threaten your life or Bonnie?”

“No.”

“Then do you have a perfectly good reason as to why you didn’t report their return as soon as you were aware?”

“My reason is that they have caused no harm since their arrival.”

I sighed and pulled my phone from my pocket. Opening the email that Amelia had sent me I read out the seven names of the people who had died recently of ‘animal attacks’. “Shelly Hamilton. Alison Benson. Richard McCollum. George Smith. Lillian June. Adam Richards. Henry North.”

Regret flashed in Shelia’s eyes. 

“Are you telling me that these seven people were actually attacked by animals all within a matter of weeks. I find that highly unlikely. Now why don’t you give me a better reason.”

Bonnie frowned. “Don’t put this on her. She has had nothing to do with any of this. She couldn’t have stopped any vampire from killing anyone unless she wanted to end up dead.”

“She might not have been able to stand up to them but there are witches who are trained to kill vampires. Those seven people wouldn’t be dead if your grandmother had contacted my coven.” I leant closer to Bonnie. “You might not understand how the world works yet, but you will soon learn. There are rules that every witch has to follow and there are consequences if you don’t.”

Bonnie stood from her seat. “Who do you think you are? Queen of the witches.”

Shelia reached up and took Bonnie’s hand. She pulled her back onto the couch and said, “Bonnie, calm yourself. Alexandria is right. I did break the rules and I will face the consequences.” Shelia turned to me. “You should know that I only did it to protect the people Bonnie loved. Caroline is one of her best friends and Stefan Salvatore hasn’t hurt a single soul since he arrived.”

“I’ll be discussing your punishment with my coven.” I moved towards the door. “Also, you should educate your granddaughter on the world of witches a bit better.” 

Bonnie glared at me from the couch. She walked towards the door as I walked out. 

I stopped on the steps and turned back to her. “Bonnie, one more thing. If you breathe a word of any of this to Elena then your grandmother’s punishment will only be worst.”

Leaving Bonnie and Shelia behind I headed towards Fresh Morning Bed and Breakfast where I would hopefully find Katherine. Parking my car out the front I walked inside and followed the sign’s until I found 2B. Standing at the door I could feel a vampire inside, but she wasn’t along. I smelt wet dog. She had a werewolf with her. It certainly peaked my interest. 

I gently tapped my fingers twice on the door. It opened and there stood Katherine. In nothing but a pair of lace underwear, it left little to the imagination. She frowned at me.

“Sorry,” I smirked, “did I interrupt something?”

“Yes, you did.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

I pushed past her into the room and spotted a familiar face lying under the sheets. Mason Lockwood. Carol’s younger brother. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here.”

Mason frowned at me. “You know Katherine?”

“Yes. And it is clear that you know her. Very well apparently.”

“Oh, are you jealous?” Katherine mocked me.

I laughed. “No.”

“What do you want Alexandria?” Katherine sat on the bed beside Mason.

“Curiosity struck me when I was told by Isobel that you were in town. I believe the last conversation we had was for you to disappear. I have hidden you from him this long so why have you broken our bargain?” I sat down in the arm chair beside the window.

“I didn’t do it with the intention of breaking our bargain. I am looking for the moonstone. I am trying to help Mason break the curse.” She looked at him with a loving smile. One that didn’t reach her eyes.

It took all my self-control to not burst out with laughter. Katherine knew that the old fairy-tale that the Moonstone was connecting to the sun and moon curse was bullshit. It was a story made up by him so that werewolves everywhere would hunt it down. Knowing that she was using Mason to find the Moonstone made it clear that she was going to try and bargain with him. It was a bad idea. I knew it would go wrong.

“If you think that giving him the Moonstone will save your pretty neck then you are dead wrong.”

Katherine frowned. “I’m not only going to give him the Moonstone. I will give him everything he needs.”

“You will stay away from Elena. He will not find out about her.” I gripped the arm of the chair, trying to reign in my temper.

Katherine smirked. She was thinking she had me in the palm of her hand. “I haven’t told him yet. There is no use in playing my hand before I have all of the cards.”

“I will give you one warning Katherine. Leave. Now. Or I will make sure that he can find your no matter where you run.” I stood and left the room. I pulled my phone from my pocket and rang Amelia. 

She answered, “Is everything okay?”

“Not really.”

“What do you need?”

“Call Marcus and Adam. Tell them to bring me the binding rings. I have a vampire that needs dealing with and quickly.”

“Right away. I’ll tell them to call you when they get here.”

“Thanks.” I hung up and realised the time. It was after 12. I was late meeting Elena and Stefan.


	4. First Impressions

I walked into the grill and spotted Elena and Stefan sitting together in a booth. I observed them for a minute and watched how Stefan looked at her. He had nothing but love in his eyes. I frowned. A vampire couldn’t really love someone. They weren’t human. Every emotion was fake, they couldn’t feel anything. They were controlled by their thirst for blood.

I controlled my facial expression before walking over to them. Elena looked up and she frowned at me. She was annoyed that I was late. “Your late.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It all took longer than I thought. But I’m here now and I’m starving.” 

Elena smiled softly and turned to Stefan. “Well, before we feed you let me introduce Stefan Salvatore. Stefan this is my sister, Alex.”

Stefan smiled and held out a hand for me to shake.

I grasped his hand and felt the chill run over my body. Contact with a vampire was almost unbearable and made me want to shiver but I controlled my actions. “It is a pleasure to meet you Stefan. Elena has talked about you non-stop.”

Stefan smiled. “Nice to meet you as well. Elena has talked about you a lot as well.”

I smiled. Even though I was hardly around I was happy to know that Elena never forgot about me. I finally sat down across from them and we ordered our food.

Considering I spent almost two hours talking with a vampire that had his arm around my sister it was a rather pleasant lunch. Stefan answered all my questions and Elena kept glaring at me. She worked out quickly that I was interrogating Stefan but my reasoning behind it wasn’t as simple as she thought.

As we left the Grill Stefan said goodbye and said he was going to find his brother. From what I had learned Stefan was the so called ‘good brother’ while Damon was the man responsible for the deaths of the people since arriving in town. If there was a point if I had decided to not kill Stefan I would certainly make sure Damon was ash before I left.

Elena told me she was meeting up with Caroline to go over some school dance plans and left me with time on my hands. I decided to go and see what Amelia and Michael had learned. 

As I drove down the road towards my cottage a sharp pain hit my head. I gasped and hit the brakes. My car came to a complete stop as the pain in my head exploded and a vision hit me. Elena was laying on the ground. Blood pouring from her neck. Caroline was lying beside her as well as Mason Lockwood. All of them dead. I heard a loud growl and a cry of pain. The vision faded and I looked around. The sun felt too bright and my head pounded. Visions were a curse. They never made sense and only showed a possible future. And they hurt like hell.

I sat in my car for a while and allowed my headache to subside and my eyes to adjust back to the bright light. Once I felt like I could drive without killing myself I made my way to the cottage. As I pulled up outside I found Michael sitting on the porch, a phone to his ear and a smile on his face.

He hung up as I climbed out of the car. He stood from where he sat and nodded. “Alex.”

“Michael. Was that Phil?”

Michael smiled and nodded. Phil was his partner. They had been together since they were twenty but had been friends a long time before that. I hated keeping the two apart for so long but I needed Michael with me.

We walked inside the cottage and Amelia was lying on the couch with papers covering her face. I smirked and picked a book up from the table and dropped it back down. Amelia woke up with a start and frowned at me.

“That wasn’t nice,” she said. 

“What are you doing sleeping on the job?” I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. “I was taking a much-deserved break.”

“Well, if that is the case then you should have something good on the Salvatore brothers for me.” I sat down in one of the arm chairs.

Amelia rubbed her face and shook her head. “There isn’t a whole lot that could help really. Damon generally hides under the radar and Stefan tends to stay hidden as well.”

“Nothing that would lure them out where I could kill them without causing a scene?”

“What about a long-lost love?” said Michael. 

Amelia frowned. “Well, I did do some research into the town’s history and in the books that you have here the town’s council records describe the events of when they first discovered the existence of vampires.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” I said.

“I was getting to it. Stefan and Damon Salvatore are the sons of one Giuseppe Salvatore. And in 1864 Giuseppe shot both of his son’s after finding them helping one of the vampires who the council had captured. The vampire they helped was none other than one Katherine Pierce. Now let me ask you a question. Why would two young men help a woman who turned out to be a vampire, when back then most people would have fled when learning the truth?”

I smiled. This was perfect. “They loved her.”

Amelia winked and nodded. “Yep, they sure did. In one of the boxes full of books I found a dairy entry that had been ripped out of its original book. It was written by one Stefan Salvatore.” She held up a torn page. “It mentions Katherine and how incredible she was and blah, blah, blah. It’s the words of a man in love.”

I raised an eyebrow in doubt. “Knowing Katherine, I highly doubt that his love was real. She most likely compelled him.”

“Either way,” said Michael, “Katherine could possibly be of some use.”

I sat down in an arm chair and sighed. Michael was right. Katherine would be of some use but if I did involve her then there was every possibility that she would cause more trouble than she was worth, but I needed to stay behind the scenes. Katherine causing trouble would keep any sort of heat off me. Anything mysterious that happens they would just blame on her.

Back at the house I found my family standing in the kitchen making dinner laughing. It brought a real smile to my face as I joined them. Elena looked up from the pot on the stove, she said, “Hey, what did you get up to this afternoon?”

I shrugged. “Not a whole lot. Walked around town. Checked out a few of the old hang outs. Oh, that reminds me, were you at the Fresh Morning Bed and Breakfast on the East side of town?”

Elena frowned. “No.”

“Oh, I could have sworn I saw you standing outside of it this morning. Must be seeing things.” I watched her reaction carefully. She was good. Her expression didn't drop but I was a flicker of concern in her eyes.

“You must be.” She smirked. “I’ll be right back, I have to make a quick phone call.”

It was clear that she had had a run in with Katherine before and clearly, she had caused some trouble. If my gut was right then she would be upstairs calling Stefan. She would be letting him know that Katherine was back in town.

I made an excuse and slipped upstairs. I stopped outside Elena’s room and listened. She was talking to Stefan.

“No, I haven’t seen her but Alex said she saw her at the Fresh Morning Bed and Breakfast this afternoon...I don’t know what Alex was doing down there...it doesn’t really matter what she was doing...Stefan it’s Katherine we need to worry about...You remember what she did last time she was here...and now with Alex here I have another person she can use against me...Don’t send Damon, he is most likely to just cause more issues...I don’t know what we can do...We can talk about it tomorrow...I have to go finish dinner...”

I moved away from the door and walked into my own room. I removed my shoes and hung my jacket back in the cupboard. With the brother’s and Elena worrying about Katherine I was free to make my first move. Taking out Damon first was my plan, from my information he was the more dangerous of the two. He was the most unstable. 

I spent the evening with my family. We laughed and joked, and had a great time. Jenna went to bed early leaving me with Elena and Jeremy. We sat in front of the fire place wrapped in blankets. We were eating marshmallows and talking about our parents.

“Do you remember the summer,” I said, “Mum and Dad drove us out to that cabin. And within an hour of being there I managed to get all of us lost.”

Elena laughed. “Yeah. We were playing hide and seek in the woods.”

“Mum and Dad were so angry at us when they found us.” Jeremy smiled at the memory.

“They packed everything up and drove us home that night,” said Elena.

I nodded. “Yep. And I was grounded for the next two weeks for leading you two astray.”

“Yeah, you were good at that,” said Jeremy. 

“Hey!” I nudged his shoulder. “I was a good role model.”

Jeremy and Elena looked at each other, then me. 

I frowned and shoved both of their shoulders. “Oh, shut up.”

They both laughed. 

Our laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. I stood up and answered the door. On the other side was a man I had only seen in pictures. Damon Salvatore. He had a cocky smirked plastered on his face.

“Now who are you?” he said.

I frowned. He must be convinced that he was extremely charming. “Let me guess, your Damon Salvatore.”

He nodded. “You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“You don’t need my name. What do you want?”

He frowned. “I need to speak with Elena.”

Before I could tell him that he couldn’t Elena appeared beside me. “What do you want Damon?”

I moved to the side so that I wasn’t in her way. 

“We need to talk about a certain person.” He looked at me. “But in private.” 

I glared at him. Elena touched my arm. “Do you mind?”

I shook my head. “No, but I’ll be inside if you need me.”

She smiled and I stepped away. Elena moved outside and closed the door behind her. I walked back into the living room and joined Jeremy back on the floor.

“Was that Damon?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, he seems like a cocky ass.”

Jeremy snorted. “Yeah, he is. He causes nothing but trouble for Elena. Whenever he shows up here Elena always comes back inside angry. She spends more time complaining about him than anything else.”

“Don’t worry,” I said. “He’ll get what’s coming to him one day.”


	5. Plans to be Made

Monday morning, I woke up early once again. Looking out my window, it was a beautiful morning to go for a run and I couldn’t resist. Pulling on my runners, and tying my hair up; I was downstairs and out the door before anyone noticed. I made my way through the quiet streets of Mystic Falls and found myself following an old path I had once run as a teenager. Being on the high school’s track team I had always been an early morning riser. I would run five miles, in the mornings, and would run a couple more at school on the track. During my runs, I found hidden spots all around. They always seemed magical, but were nothing of the sort; best of all no one ever disturbed me, and I could pretend that the outside world didn’t exist. After discovering my powers, I used them as places I could practice without getting caught.

I followed an overgrown path when I spotted the cottage through the trees. It wasn’t obvious, if you weren’t looking for it, but the cloud of smoking puffing from the chimney would catch anyone’s eye. You would have to slid down a hill, trudge through a shallow creek, and then climb up a steep hill on the other side to get to it; but I liked keeping the cottage hidden from the world. The magic inside could endanger everyone.

I circled back and reached home as Jenna was rushing out the door. She smiled and waved, but didn’t stop to say hi. She jumped into her car and drove off. I shook my head and walked inside.

In the kitchen, Elena was sitting at the bench munching down on toast, and reading something on her computer. 

She smiled at me. “Morning,” she said.

I returned her smile. “Good morning.” I reached over and grabbed her cup of coffee. “Where was Jenna off to in such a rush?”

Elena frowned as I drank her coffee. “She was late to class, and that’s mine.”

I shrugged. “It’s mine now.”

She laughed.

“Where’s Jeremy?” I asked.

“In bed.”

“Still?”

“Yep.”

I sighed. He wouldn’t be for much longer. I headed up the stairs and flung open Jeremy’s door. He had his head buried underneath his blanket, clearly trying to block out the morning sun.

“Wakey, wakey,” I said.

He groaned. “I don’t feel well.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” he mumbled.

I wasn’t going to just let him skip school. He was going whether he liked it or not. I moved towards the joined bathroom that he and Elena shared. “I think I know a cure.”

“What?”

I filled a cup with water and walked back over to him. Instead of telling him, I dumped the water over him.

He jumped in surprise and threw the blankets off. He glared at me. “You’re such a bit-”

I pointed my finger at me. “Finish that sentence and I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you won’t be able to sit down for a month.”

He closed his mouth and stayed silent.

“Get dressed, and get downstairs. I’ll drive you to school.”

He didn’t argue.

Ten minutes later Jeremy was dressed, downstairs and ready to go to school. He was annoyed at me, but he would get over it. I drove Jeremy to school. He ignored me the whole way.

As I pulled into the school car park Jeremy went to climb out of the car. I grabbed his arm and he frowned at me. I said, “Be angry at me all you want but you can’t spend the rest of your life hiding in your bedroom, or smoking pot behind the school. I want what is best for you and if that means you’re angry at me then so be it. But just remember that I love you, Jeremy.” I let go of his arm.

Jeremy didn’t move for a moment. He looked at me and then anger slipped from his eyes. “I love you too,” he said, and climbed out of the car. 

I smiled and watched as he walked away.

I left the school and headed in the direction of the Salvatore Boarding house. It was likely that Damon would be home but I didn’t need to go inside just yet. I needed to make a plan if I didn’t want to get myself killed. I drove past slowly and noticed two cars sitting out the front. One of them was Stefan’s. I had seen him climb into it after he left the Grill. Elena had told me that he was picking her up, and if he was here it most likely meant that she was as well.

I parked my car a little up the road and cast a quick undetectable spell. While it didn’t make me invisible, it would be hard for Elena or Stefan to recognise me when they left. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Amelia.

“Yea.”

“Can you please do a quick trace on Elena’s phone. I just need to confirm her location.”

“Sure thing. Give me a sec.”

I waited as her fingers tapped against her keys. 

“Okay, got her. She is at the Salvatore’s Boarding house.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Sure thing.”

I hung up. For them to be at the house instead of at school something had to have happened. Maybe it was the same reason why Damon showed up to the house last night. Climbing from the car I walked across the street and carefully moved past the windows until I spotted Elena standing in a living space, with her was also Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and surprisingly Alaric. 

Placing my hand on the wall I cast a hearing spell. I could hear them just like I was with them.

“So, you decided that it would be a good idea to simply show up and try and kill her. Do you ever actually think before you act, Damon?” Caroline was shouting at him.

“No, Blondie, I don’t. All I want to do is rip that brunette’s dead heart from her chest and move on with my life.” Damon dropped onto the sofa in a dramatic fashion.

“Okay, guys, yelling at Damon for being...well...Damon, isn’t going to fix anything,” said Elena.

I couldn’t help but smirk. Elena was always the Diplomat. 

“We need to figure out a way to work as a team to get rid of her. If Katherine learns that Alex is in town and she knows that she can use Alex against me, that isn’t good. I don’t want Alex dragged into this mess. God’s know what her reaction would be.”

It was sweet that Elena was being protective but she was the one who needed protecting not me.

“Okay, we don’t really have time to discuss this now,” said Alaric, “we all have classes to get too. We can discuss this later tonight.”

They all agreed and began to leave. I stepped away from the window and hid further around the house and waited for everyone to leave. Inside I could hear Damon was the only one left. It would be good to get an inside look but it was clear he had no plans in leaving. 

I left the house and decided that it was time to speak with Katherine. As I drove towards the Fresh Morning Bed and Breakfast I found her quicker than I expected. As I came around the corner she stood in the middle of the road. Her hand on her hip. I slowed down and parked my car off to the side. Climbing out of the car she moved towards me.

“You ruined my surprised.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

I played dumb. “I don’t know what you mean.” The pout on her face was comical but I didn’t dare laugh at her. Didn't need her temper flaring up. 

“You told Stefan and Damon that I was in town. Damon showed up at my room last night. I was hoping for a little fun but he had a completely different idea. He, however, forgets how old I am and his little plan failed.” She dropped her arms. “Why would you ruin my surprise?” She was such a child. 

“I need to keep the boys distracted while I work out my plan.”

She twirled her hair. “And what plan would that be?”

“Nothing that need concern you. I just need you to keep them occupied.” I moved back towards my car door.

“Why would I help you?” She crossed her arms once again.

“Because if I remove the spell that is hiding you from him then it won't be long before he finds you. And wouldn’t it be a shame to see your pretty head detached from that body.” I climbed back into my car. 

Katherine leant down to the window. “I’ll keep them occupied. But leave me out of the rest of your plan.”

I smiled. “You have a deal.”

Katherine disappeared into the trees and I turned my car around and headed towards the cottage. I would make a plan with Amelia and Michael, hopefully I could avoid them finding out who I was. And also keep Elena out of it all. 

Back at the cottage Amelia and Michael had contacted a few more of our coven to join us in Mystic Falls. The Founder’s Day Ball was coming up on the weekend and it would be a good place to maybe get one of the brothers out of the way. It being a masquerade would be the perfect way to hide those in my coven.

I arrived back at the house not long after midday. Jenna wasn’t home as she was at her classes, so it was quiet. I made myself something to eat and sat down in front of the TV. It was rare that I got to enjoy time to myself. Even watching TV didn’t happen very often. I was too busy taking care of witches, werewolves and vampires. But it didn’t last long as someone knocked at the door.

I opened the door to find Bonnie standing there. She looked nervous. What she was doing here I didn't know. She should have been at school. She fiddled with her bag and said, “Can I talk to you?”

I nodded. “Sure.” I let her walk past me to get inside.

“I wanted to talk about my Grams.” She turned back to face me. “I was hoping that I could somehow talk you out of punishing my Grams. She was only trying to protect my friends. Protect me.”

I closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. She followed. I pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. “I don’t have complete power when it comes to charging witches.”

“Well, then who does?”

“It’s not one person. It is almost like a council.” I poured coffee into both cups. “Seven witches, including myself, are given the facts and we decide on a course of action.” I handed Bonnie a cup.

“Can’t you speak to the others? Make them see that she wasn’t doing it because she likes vampires, or that she is silly enough to trust them. She was doing it for me.”

“There is a reason we have the rules we do. You wouldn’t need protecting from vampires if she had informed my coven when they had arrived.” I took a sip from my cup.

Bonnie eyed me. Her frustration with me was clear in her eyes but there also seemed to be doubt. I wondered if she doubted my reasoning for maybe even her grandmother. 

I placed my cup on the counter, and said, “I understand that you want to protect your Grams. She is your family. But you are a part of a much bigger family. This family can teach you everything you need to know, everything you have ever wanted to know about witchcraft.” I moved around the counter to stand beside her. 

“If I join you, what would happen to Caroline?”

I smiled. “Think about it this way. If you joined the coven then those on the council would feel more inclined to listen to your side of the story. You could save your Grams. Maybe even your friend.”

Bonnie left the house with a look of confusion. She hadn’t said no to my offer but she hadn’t said yes. Only time would tell if she would make the right choice. But she was only one of many things I had to deal with.


	6. The Council

I stood on the porch waiting for the two black SUV’s, that would contain the council members to arrive. Once I had disclosed to them that Shelia Bennet had kept the location of vampires a secret, their immediate decision was to travel to Mystic Falls to hold a trail. I felt that Shelia didn’t need to have a whole trail for one small indiscretion, and she had never broken any law. I felt that the council was overreacting.

The door to the cottage opened and Amelia stepped outside. She stood quietly beside me but I could just hear her minding ticking away.

“Just say whatever you want to say before you explode.”

She laughed. “I guess I just didn’t want to add more to your plate.”

I sighed. “It’s fine. Just tell me.”

She handed a file to me.

I flipped it opened and frown when I saw the photo inside.

She said, “He was spotted no far from here. Our source said that he has been looking for you.”

I snapped the file shut and handed it back to her. “Let’s keep him as far away from this town as possible. Leak some information that I’m on the other side of the country. Hopefully, he will chase after me.”

“Right away.” Amelia turned to walk inside but stopped herself. It was clear she wanted to say something else, but she didn’t. She sighed and left.

The sound of wheels on gravel caught my attention. The two black SVU’s were coming towards me. I stepped off the porch and made my way over to meet them. The front car stopped and Frank Zanella climbed out of the passenger seat.

Frank was one of the first warlock’s I had ever met. He had been kind, and taken me into his home, when I needed help. He had also taught me many things about magic. When I created the council, he was the first person I knew had to be a part of it.

He smiled and held out his arms. “Alex.”

I smiled back, and hugged him. “It’s good to see you, Frank.”

“You as well.”

“I hope your coven has been treating you nicely.”

“Things have been tense since your last visit, but what can you expect when one of us betrayed us all.” He looked tired. His eyes seemed full of worry and stress. Clearly the aftermath had been worse than I thought.

“Took me awhile to clean up after her,” I said. “Let it become a reminder to those who think betraying us is a wise idea.”

He nodded. “Yes, it shall be a constant reminder to us all.”

“Alexandria.”

I turned to see the newest and youngest member of the council. “Regina.”

Regina Wood was a proud and snobbish woman who somehow managed to always get under my skin with her snide comments. I thought she was horrible and cruel, and someone who I would never want on the council. But, when I set up the laws, I had allowed the covens to choose who they wanted to represent them. Somehow, Regina had managed to convince many witches and warlocks that she was a good and decent person, and someone who deserved to be on the council. She was far from it.

She looked me up and down, almost as if she was examining a statue or piece of art. She almost sneered as she spoke. “I hear that you know the witch, who broke our laws, personally.”

I tried to keep my expression neutral. “I grew up in the same town. My sister is friends were her grand-daughter. But, I don’t know her personally.”

“Still.” She frowned at her surroundings. She clearly didn’t like being in a place that wasn’t high class. “I assume that you will keep your opinions unbiased for this trail.”

“Are you accusing Alex of using favouritism?” asked Frank. He would defend me no matter the situation, but I didn’t need him to defend against the likes of Regina.

Regina forced a fake smile and gently placed her hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Of course not, Frank. I am merely reminded Alexandria that we are a council controlled by certain laws.”

“I know the laws, Regina. I created them,” I said. And she better not forget it.

“Yes, you did,” she said.

The sound of a third car stopped me from connecting my fist with her face. I stepped past her and moved towards the car. Michael climbed out of the driver’s seat, and opened the back door. Shelia Bennet climbed out, her face blank of emotion. Bonnie climbed out after her.

“I didn’t realise that I would be facing the whole council tonight,” said Shelia.

I frowned. “Somehow they were convinced that they all needed to deal with this in person. Otherwise, I would have given you some notice. Do not worry though. Tonight, we will state the facts. No final decision will be made.”

“That’s something at least, right Grams.” Bonnie looked terrified. She gripped Shelia’s hand.

“Everything will be fine, Bonnie.” Shelia patted her shoulder.

* * *

In the open field surrounding the house, Amelia and Michael set up the council circle. A large circle was drawn in salt, with a seven-pointed star in the middle. Each member of the council would stand at a point and together cast a truth spell. The defendant would stand in the very middle. While the spell couldn’t actually force the truth from someone’s lips, it was more like the mundane court. Every witness or defendant placed their hand on the bible and swore to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It was the same thing.  
I stood at the head on the circle. Shelia was escorted by Michael into the centre, before taking his place three paces behind me. I kept my eyes focused on Shelia and not the council. Whatever they were thinking of feeling didn’t need to cloud what was to come.

“Shelia Bennet, you have been summoned here by this council to defend yourself against the accusation of concealing vampires in the town of Mystic Falls. You will answer the questions set to you by this council truthfully, and you will also have a chance to defend yourself, as well as have your own witnesses. Before this begins, along with the whole council and all those present, you will recite the truth pack written by the council on its creation. Do you find these terms acceptable?”

Shelia nodded. “I do.”

Amelia stepped forward. She handed Shelia a piece of paper with the truth pack written on it.

In unison, we all said the words.

“Veritati huius circuli. Antequam hoc consilium non mentior. Si mentiri me reddere pretium eorum qui posuit mihi a circumdantibus me. Ego vero dico enim omnes audiunt.”

The group fell silent and I kept my eyes on Shelia. I knew the questions I had to ask, and I knew what her answers would be. The end result I could see would not be good for her. But I had to do what I had to do.

I asked, “Shelia Bennet, did you know that vampires by the name of Stephen Salvatore and Damon Salvatore lived within the town limits of Mystic Falls?”

Shelia’s face was blank. She wasn’t showing any of us any sign of fear. “Yes.”

The council members murmured to one another.

“This council we be silent.” Frank looked around, glaring at anyone who dared to speak.

“Did you fear for your life and the life of your daughter because these vampires were in Mystic Falls?”

She nodded.

“The accused will speak when spoken to.” Regina raised her voice.

“And you Regina will remained silent until called upon.” I glared at her.

“I apologise, Alexandria.” She may hate my guts, but she knew not to disrespect me in front of the whole council.

“Shelia, your answer.”

“Yes, I feared what could happen to us.”

“Were you aware the Damon Salvatore has been feeding on humans since his arrival?”

“Had. He isn’t anymore.”

The council members turned to look at Bonnie. She had been standing so quietly, and still, that I had almost forgotten she was there.

“Bonnie Bennet, I will allow it to slide that you spoke when you weren’t spoken to because you don’t understand all of the rules in this type of situation. You will only speak unless called upon.”

Bonnie nodded her head.

“Shelia?”

“I was aware of the first people he killed, but my grand-daughter assured me that he no longer kills humans. He and Stephen drink from blood bags.”

The questions continued. And with every answer that Shelia gave, the worse her sentence was becoming. The council was beginning to lose interest; their minds were made up. There was only one question I had left to ask.

“If you were asked by this council to kill Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, and Caroline Forbes, would you do so?”

Shelia looked to Bonnie. I knew what she would say. And the council wouldn’t like it. “I would kill Damon.”

“Why wouldn’t you kill Stefan or Caroline?”

“Stefan hasn’t touched a single human since he arrived. And Caroline hasn’t hurt anyone either.”

She was wrong. “Caroline Forbes killed a man by the name of Carter at the school festival.”

“You can’t blame her for that. She didn’t even know what was happening to her.”

“And Stefan Salvatore has killed many humans. I believe he picked up the nickname ‘The Ripper’ because he had a habit of tearing his victims apart.”

Shelia shook her head. “I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know or didn’t care?”

“I swear I didn’t know.”

I turned my head to Frank. If I continued to look at Shelia then I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from apologising. I could see that she had been trying to protect her grand-daughter, and the ones her grand-daughter loved. But the council saw dangerous vampires and a witch who had told them. There would be almost nothing I could do.

“The council will think of this and decide if there will be a trail. If that is the case you will have one week to come up with your defence. The trail will take place at the council headquarters in Chicago.”

Everyone nodded their heads. I turned to Michael and he approached me. “Please take Shelia and Bonnie home. And organise a pair to keep an eye on them. Need to make sure Shelia doesn’t run.”

Michael nodded. “Of course.”

I watched as Michael escorted Shelia and Bonnie back to the car. Bonnie looked over at her shoulder at me, I expected another visit from her.

Frank approached me and touched my shoulder. “This is the first hearing that has ever affected you.”

I frowned. “I hate how you can see through me.”

He laughed. “Someone needs to be able too.”

“If you say so.”

Once Michael had driven off I brought the attention of the council back to me. “If you believe Shelia Bennet is guilty and want to take this to trail, you will nod your head when called upon. If you think she is innocent, then do not react.”

“Frank?”

He nodded.

“Alice?”

She nodded.

“Regina?”

She nodded.

“George?”

He nodded.

“Tina?”

She nodded.

“Sarah?”

She nodded.

“We are all in agreement then. I shall see you all in Chicago very soon.”

If Bonnie agreed to commit to my rules and join my coven then she could influence the council. Any witch that was trusted by me was given high credibility. And if Bonnie agreed to keep an eye on her grandmother in the future, her punishment would most likely be minimal. However, if Bonnie was anything like Shelia, then there was no way she would agree to any of it. I had to somehow make them see sense.


	7. The Plan

I left the cottage and returned back home. The council would spend the night, before returning to Chicago, and tomorrow I would have to try and push up my timeline. If I could deal with Damon and Stefan before the trail, I could focus more on Shelia and less on Elena’s safety.

I walked up onto the porch and found Elena sitting on the swing. She had a blanket wrapped around her arms, and a hot drink in her hands. She smiled at me. “Where have you been all day?”

I sat down beside her. “Work had an emergency. I spent most of the day making phone calls trying to sort everything out.”

“You don’t have to leave already?”

I shook my head. “No. I think it’s sorted. I may have to go back soon though.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know.”

“Why don’t you just move back here?”

If I lived in Mystic Falls then I would attract Witches. My coven would up and move, and soon Mystic Falls would be full of vampires and werewolves that we had to deal with. Staying away for so long was how I kept her safe. “I can’t move back here.”

“Why not?” She looked hurt.

“After everything that has happened, it hurts to be here. Being in this house, in this town; seeing all of these people.”

“I guess I can understand that.”

“For you it’s different.” I reached over and grabbed her hand. “You have lots of good memories with Mum and Dad. But, I had my own issues with Mum and Dad that I still haven’t dealt with. Even after all these years.”

“Those ‘issues’ are the secrets you refuse to share with me.” She pulled her hand away.

I frowned. “I don’t enjoy hiding stuff from you.”

“Then don’t.”

“It’s better for now if you don’t know.” It wasn’t just me being a witch, or the fact that I was adopted. Elena and Jeremy had lost so much when Mum and Dad died. If I took away the fact that I was their sister, I didn’t know what would happen. Elena could probably deal with it, but Jeremy barely survived before. I think the truth would only break him completely.

Elena stood and moved to the door. “I know you’re my older sister, and that your meant to know what is best for me. But, the best thing for me is the truth. Lying never gets anyone anywhere.”

It would have been the perfect opportunity to use the Salvatore’s against her. She was lying to me about the existence of vampires, in her eyes. I knew that she saw what she was doing as protecting me, keeping me safe. I was doing the same thing, except there was a whole lot more that I had lied about.

I stayed out the front. I had a lot to do in the next week, and it started with chasing off a few unwanted vampires. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Amelia. I knew what I had to do. Controlling at least one of the vermin would be enough to take them down. I just needed to binding rings.

“Boss?”

“Amelia, I need the binding rings. When will Marcus and Adam get to town?”

“They should be here in a day or two. Marcus told me that he packed both sets of rings, just in case.”

“Good. When they get into town have them meet me at Wickery bridge. We can talk there.”

“Will do.”

I hung up my phone. Damon would be the idle choice to control. He was reckless, and no doubt Stefan would want to save his brother’s life. I just needed to think of what I could do that would get them to leave town, forever. Or if not forever, just long enough to deal with Shelia’s trial.

* * *

 

Stefan was good at playing human. If you didn’t know that he was a vampire beforehand, there were no signs to give him away. The lucky boy had a daylight ring, allowing him to walk in the sun, and he made an effort to eat human food, and seemed to have good control of his bloodlust. Sitting across the dinner table from him, I could have thought of him as a normal teenage boy. But, the shiver crawling all over my body made me uncomfortable.

Elena had decided that a real family dinner was something we needed to enjoy. She invited Stefan, and Jenna had invited Alaric. We all sat around the dining table and enjoyed the meal. Elena and Jenna seemed to keep the conversation afloat. I enjoyed just listening as they discussed things that a normal family would talk about. It was rather refreshing.

Once dinner was over, I stood in the kitchen with Stefan. He had offered to help me with the dishes. Elena had given me a warning frown to be nice, and as much as I wanted to make him wither in pain, I played nice.

I placed the last glass into the drainer and pulled the plug. I dried my hands on the spare towel, and lent against the counter. I watched him for a moment. He seemed rather relaxed standing next to me.

“Are you in love with Elena?” I asked.

He paused, and looked up at me. My question had clearly surprised him. He nodded slowly. “I believe so.”

Was he actually in love with her? Or maybe he saw her as Katherine? “Why?”

He frowned. “I thought I passed your interrogation the first time?”

I smirked. If he wasn’t a vampire I might have liked him. “My interrogation never ends. I wouldn’t be a very good sister, if it did.”

His frown formed into a soft smile. “I suppose your right.”

“Your brother never interrogated Elena about her intentions for you?” I asked.

He chuckled. “No. Damon was more interested in competing for her attention, then wondering if she wanted to be with me for the right reason.”

“Your brother sounds like an ass,” I said.

He nodded. “He is. But, he is who he is. And he is my brother.”

Even with Damon trying to steal Elena, he loved his brother. What would it take, I wonder, to rip them apart completely? It could be my way to scare at least one of them off.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, interrupting my train of thought. I pulled it out, Amelia was ringing. “Excuse me,” I said. I walked out the kitchen and answered. “What do you have for me?” I walked outside and stood on the porch.

“Marcus and Phil just got in to town.”

“Phil? Where’s Adam?”

“Marcus said that Adam had some other matters to attend to. But, I think Phil was missing Michael, so he came instead.”

“Whatever. As long as Michael and Phil keep their heads in the game, I don’t really care.” I sat down on the swing. “I will meet Marcus and you at Wickery bridge tomorrow. Get Phil on digging into the Salvatore’s past, and ask Michael to check in on Katherine.”

“Right, got it.”

I hung up and stretched my arms up. The door opened and Jenna popped her head out.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

I nodded. “Yep. Just work again.”

“I thought you had time off?” she asked.

“Time off, is never actual time off. It just means you don’t go into the office.” I stood and walked back inside with her.

“Well, Elena wants you to make your famous hot chocolate.”

“She does know that I don’t do anything different to anyone else.”

“Yes, I do know that.” She poked her head out of the kitchen. “But, it tastes better when you make it.”

I laughed. “Ok, if you insist.”

“We all do,” said Jenna.

* * *

 

I arrived at Wickery bridge as the sun was rising. The sun was just peaky over the horizon, and the water below seemed to sparkle. I looked into the water and couldn’t help but wonder what my parents last thoughts were when they drowned. Did they think of us kids? Did they think about one another? It also made me wonder if we would all be where we were now. Would Elena be dating a vampire? Would Jeremy be smoking pot? Would I still be living in Chicago running a coven of witches? There was no way to know.

The sound of a car, caught my attention. Amelia and Marcus parked beside me.

Marcus smiled as he climbed from the car. He said, “You look fantastic, Alex.” He had a habit of hitting on me, not that I minded. Marcus was an excellent shag, but he was certainly not boyfriend material.

“Hello, Marcus.” I leant against the bridges barrier. “Do you have what I asked for?”

He nodded. “I sure do.” He placed a case on the concrete edge and waved his hand over the lock. It popped open. He lifted the lid and turned it to face me. Inside the case were four rings.

I picked up one of the rings and smiled. The rings were known as binding rings. Created by my coven, they were designed to control humans, witches, werewolves and vampires. All a witch had to do was place one ring on their own finger, and then the matching ring onto whoever they wanted to control. Similar to compulsion, the person would have to do whatever was asked of them, even if they didn’t want to do it. And the only person who could remove the ring was the witch who placed it on them. We had also made sure that even if the person removed their finger, the effects wouldn’t disappear. It was a powerful and dangerous spell, which is why there were only few witches and warlocks I allowed to use the rings.

I picked up the second ring and slipped them into my pocket. “Thank you,” I said.

Marcus nodded. “I will keep the second pair at the cottage. If you need it, let me know.”

“I will. Now, I have another task for you. Stefan Salvatore needs to be distracted so that I can have a chance to get to Damon without anyone interfering.”

“What kind of distraction?”

“Don’t attack him, or kill him. But, whatever you do, don’t let him hurt you either.”

Marcus nodded. “Understood.”

“Make sure you don’t mention my name either. I don’t need my cover blown.”

Marcus and Amelia left me standing on Wickery bridge. They turned and drove back in the direction they had come from. I waited until they were gone from view before I pulled out the rings. I slipped one on my finger and held the other one in my palm. Watch out Damon, here I come.


	8. Temptation and Desire

I drove my car out of town on Saturday night. Mystic Falls only had one bar and Elena had informed me, while ranting about how obnoxious Damon was, that he liked to visit a small bar in the next town over. Apparently, they had a better selection of bourbon; not that it mattered.

I park my car in the small lot out the back of the bar called ‘Ruby’s’. It had bright red neon lighting light up the whole front of the building, and made it appear more like a strip club than a simple bar.

I walked through the door and wasn’t surprised to have a few men’s eyes look me up and down; it happened a lot. And the fact that I was dress in a black skirt that was too short, and a top that showed off the girls, it was clear I wanted attention. I headed straight to the bar and spotted Damon playing pool with a human. I sat down and waited for the bar tender to approach me. I knew I wouldn’t have to do much, Damon should approach me on his own.

The bartender leaned against the bar in front of me, smiled, and asked, “What can I get you?”

“The nicest whiskey you have.”

The bartender nodded and turned his back. He reached for a bottle on the top shelf and poured me a glass.

“Make it a double.”

He nodded and added more. Sliding the drink down to me, I placed a twenty on the bar, that he took and stuffed into his back pocket.

I nodded my thanks and took a small sip. It was good. Wasn’t great, I had tasted better, but it was enjoyable.

I felt him before he spoke. My natural instincts kicked in and the hairs on my body stood up. Damon stood right beside me. I took another sip and pretended that I hadn’t noticed him.

He placed his glass down and took a seat beside me. “Bartender, can I get a refill?” He held his glass up. “And can I get you another?” He looked directly at me.

I smiled softly. “Maybe later.”

He smirked and tilted his head to the side. “Your Elena’s sister.” It wasn’t a question.

“I have a name.”

“Yes, I know. Alex, right?”

“Yes. I’ve forgotten yours though.”

He chuckled. “Damon Salvatore. My little bro is bouncing ugly’s with your little sis.”

I frowned. “Charming.”

“Aren’t I?”

I snorted into my glass as I took another sip.

“How are you at playing pool, Alex?”

“Better than you.”

That smirk returned. “Would you like to prove that?”

I returned his smirk with my own. “Sure. Winner gets $100?”

He nodded. “Deal.” Taking his now refilled glass he walked over to the pool table.

I followed while taking another sip. Stopping at the juke box, I pulled a quarter from my pocket. Time for something good to listen to. Hitting the buttons, I walked over and placed my drink on the end of the table.

Damon handed me a stick and said, “Ladies first.”

I smiled and leaned down to line up my shot as my song started.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
 _Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

I moved my hips from side to side slightly as I struck the ball and potted two holes. I smirked and winked at Damon.

He nodded, impressed. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks.” I took another sip of my drink.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_   
_Television lover, baby, go all night_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

I walked around the table to line up my next shot. Standing beside him, I bent over and pushed my ass against him slightly. I hit the ball and sunk another ball. I smiled and stood back up straight.

I finished the rest of my drink and turned to Damon. I held out my glass to him. “I’ll have that drink now.”

He smirked. “Of course.”

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

I was lining up my third shot as Damon came back. He walked up and stood directly behind me. I could feel his eyes on me. He placed my drink down beside me. I pulled back to take my shot and as I did his hand cupped my ass. I faltered and missed the shot. I stood up and pretended to ignore him.

He faked a pout. “Guess your first two shots were just luck.”

I frowned. If he wanted to cheat, then I wasn’t opposed to it.

_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon, fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Oh, I can't get enough_

As he moved to take his shot, I leaned forward and allowed my breast to be on full display. He glanced up at my cleavage and messed up his shot. He frowned at me, but I just smiled innocently.  
  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_   
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_   
_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_   
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

My next shot he stood beside me again. Instead, he knocked my arm this time. So, I missed.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_   
_Tease a little more_   
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_   
_Give a little more_

I gave his ass a good smack and startled him. He missed.

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I missed.

_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Oh, I can't get enough_

I slid my hands around his waist and across his covered crotch. I wasn’t scared of getting down and dirty. He let out a little moan, and missed.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

We both only had the eight ball to sink. It was my turn and he was standing directly behind me. I could feel his semi-hard member pushed against my ass. His hands her around my waist, and he whispered in my ear, “Don’t mess this up.”

Our playful mission to win had brought us both to a point where we were a little horny. Damon might have been a vampire, but he was a good-looking vampire at that. And I may be a witch, but like any woman, I had my own needs.

And he wasn’t the first vampire I found attractive.  
  
_You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_  
 _'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_  
 _From my head, my head, to my feet_

I pulled back the stick and took my shot. Damon pushed himself against me and my aim wobbled. I wasn’t going to lose. With a quick blow, the ball went down and in the hole. I smiled and cheered.

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Ooh_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Yeah! Sugar me!_

I turned around to face Damon, he was still standing against me. He frowned. “You cheated?”

“And you didn’t?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, okay. We both cheated.”

I patted his chest. “It’s okay. You can keep your money.” I picked up my third drink to take a sip. I could feel the buzz from the alcohol, but I was far from wasted.

Damon leaned in close, I could feel his breath on me. He smirked, and said, “How about another game?”

I returned his smirk. “I don’t think your friend could handle it.” I slipped my hand between us and cupped him through his hand.

He moaned softly and tightened his grip on me. “How about we have another drink, back at my house?”

I smiled. “Sure, why not?” I pushed him back and drowned the rest of my drink.

I followed Damon back to the Salvatore boarding house. And I was pleasantly surprised to find it empty, with no one else around. It would be easier to complete my plan without others in the way.

In the living room, I stood by the fire as Damon got me a drink. If he wasn’t a vampire and a threat to almost everyone, I might have liked him. He had a good sense of humour and was entertaining. He was also, as I said before, extremely pleasant to look at.

He walked over to me and handed me a glass of scotch.

“Where’s Stefan?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Haven’t seen him since this morning. Probably having fun with Elena.”

“She didn’t say she had any plans with him.”

“Why so interested in Stefan?”

“He is dating my sister. Have to make sure he isn’t going to break her.”

“He wouldn’t intentionally. After all, he’s the good brother. The knight in shining armour.”

“And what does that make you?” I turned to face him.

He took slow steps towards me. His face serious, but the smirk was hiding within his eyes. “The bad boy. The one you don’t take home to meet mummy dearest and the family.”

“I prefer bad boys.” I took a sip of my drink. I liked my bottom lip for good measure.

He stood in front of me. “Oh, really?”

I nodded. “There may be danger, but what is life without a little danger.”

The smirk appeared. “Danger and fun are practically the same thing. And not having fun is boring.”

“Exactly.” I stepped closer to him.

“What do you want to do, right now, that would be considered fun?” I smiled. This would hopefully seal the deal. All I needed was for him to be distracted and I could do what I needed to do.

Instead of answering his question, I leaned forward and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet, not something I could ever imagine Damon doing. But it didn’t stay that way. Damon’s dropped his glass and wrapped his arms around me. I expected the kiss to be mediocre at best, but I desired more. I wanted more than just a kiss.

His hands slipped under my thighs and he lifted me up. I locked my ankles behind his back, and he carried me over and onto the couch. He dropped down and held me on his lap.

I moaned as his lips left mine and ran down my throat. _What was I doing?_ His teeth brushed across my veins, but he only nibbled at my skin. _It feels so good!_ I shifted my hips against his and brought his lips back to mine. _I have to stop._

His fingers slid under my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the side. Our lips never left one another. He unclipped my bra, and allowed my breast to be free. He moved his lips down my throat again, to my chest, and wrapped his mouth around one of my nipples.

I moaned loudly. _I can’t stop._ My body was going crazy. I needed more. I thrust my hips against him, and groaned. “Fuck, more.”

He bit down slightly on my nipple, forcing out another groan. He released my nipple and slid his fingers under my skirt. He hooked my underwear and pulled them down my thighs.

I pulled away enough to kick them off, and he quickly undid his pants. It was clear this was going to be quick and rough, but god I wanted it.

He pulled me back into his lap, and I could feel his now bare cock against my wet lips.

“Inside me, now.” I kissed him again.

He lined himself up and gripped my hips.

I pushed myself down, and we both moaned as my folds swallowed him. I gripped his hair and pulled him as close as possible. _Stop! I need to stop!_ But it felt so good. I don’t even know the last time I had sex.

Our thrust started of slow but hard. His grip on my thighs would leave marks, but I was too high on emotion to care. His lips and teeth were leaving marks all over my chest, and neck. Everything was bringing me closer.

His increased his pace, and to have a better angle, rolled us onto the floor. He leaned over me, captured my lips once again, and thrust into me even deeper.

I was so close. I pushed my hips up to meet his, and with only a few more thrust I fell over the edge. I cried out. It was so fucking good.

He came a few thrust after me, and collapsed half on me, and half off me. He kissed my lips lazily and chuckled. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

I smiled and looked at him. “Why thank you.”

He pulled out of me and we lay there for a moment, just catching my breath.

I sat up and realised what I had done. _Fuck! I was so fucking stupid._ I stood and asked, “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall, second on the right.”

“Thanks, I’ll be right back.” I grabbed my bra and made my way to the bathroom. I slid my bra back on and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red and my hair was a mess. I looked like I had been thoroughly fucked, and I certainly had been.

Having sex with Damon wasn’t part of the plan, knocking him out was. I just needed to get the ring on him and get out. I splashed my face with some water, before I went back to the sitting room.

Damon was sitting on the couch, still naked and a smile on his face. What the fuck was I supposed to do now?


	9. Under My Spell

Damon was asleep in his bed. I stood beside him in nothing but my underwear, bruises from last night were already forming on my hips and thighs. I had looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel disgusted at myself. Once again, I had allowed myself to succumb to my desires. Someone as busy as myself, didn't have much time to satisfy certain needs in life. Damon had completely satisfied me, more than once, but not looking at myself I cringed.

I found the rings in my pocket and slipped one onto my hand and one onto Damon's hand. I took a deep breath and felt the magic around me. " _Copulationem nobiscum simul, flectere voluntatem eos. Copulationem nobiscum simul, flectere voluntatem eos. Copulationem nobiscum simul, flectere voluntatem eos."_ A candle in the corner of the room burst to life before hissing and going out. The rings glowed and I felt a connection to Damon. He was under my control.

Moving away from the bed, I picked up my skirt and shirt. I redressed myself and ran my fingers through my hair to make myself look presentable. I pulled on my shoes and walked towards the door as Damon stirred.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called after me.

I stopped and smiled. "Home. My family will be wondering where I am."

He sat up. "I think they can wait a little longer."

I smirked and rubbed my finger with the ring. With force, I said, "Stand up."

He climbed out of the bed and stood there.

"Touch your toes."

He bent forward and did as asked.

I couldn't help but smile. It worked perfectly. He simply stood there, bent over without even questioning what was going on. If he seemed willing, it would work better to my advantage. I stepped towards him and could feel my body begin to ache. Ignoring my personal needs for so long would make it difficult for me to control myself.

"Stand up."

Damon did as he was told. He smiled at me, wrapped his arms around my waist. "We can make it quick."

My body begged me to give in, my mind screamed at me to stop. Every instinct in my body was repulsed by him, but certain needs allowed me to ignore them.

He pulled me in for a kiss. "You don't even need to take much off."

I groaned and jumped up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He chuckled against my lips and turned around, dropping me onto the bed. It wasn't going to be quick.

* * *

I didn't escape my desires until midday. Finally gaining control of my senses, I dressed and drove home as quickly as possible. I managed to sneak inside and shower thoroughly, manage to remind myself what I was meant to be doing.

Once I was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a black tank top, I called Amelia.

She answered straight away. "How does the plan progress?" she asked.

"Well. I need you to bring me a bracelet charmed with suppression."

Amelia was silent for a moment. "Did you slip up?"

"Yes, but I still managed to do what I needed to do." I took a seat on the window seat in my bedroom.

She said, "I will drop off a bracelet as soon as I am able. Will you be okay?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I should be fine. But, the sooner the better." I hated being controlled by my desires.

"Will do. Is there anything else?"

"Put Marcus on, please."

"Here he is," she said.

"Alex? What can I do for you?" asked Marcus.

"How did things go with the other Salvatore brother?"

"We didn't meet face to face, but I had him running in circles all night. No doubt he will be back home by now telling his brother. I made sure to make him think that Katherine is playing one of her games."

"Well done." I never had to worry about Marcus not doing as I asked. He was one of the few that I trusted completely. "I will let you know if I require your services again."

"Of course. Do you want me to stay in town?"

"Yes. Help the others. I will ring Amelia if I require anything."

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Alex."

"I will, Marcus." Hanging up, I looked out the window as Elena came rushing up the front lawn. She looked worried. I made my way downstairs and she looked at me relieved.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "I was so worried."

I frowned. "Why? Did something happen?"

She froze. She opened and shut her mouth twice before coming up with something. "You never came home. I thought maybe something happened."

I wanted to laugh. She wasn't a very good liar. "I found a cute guy at the bar. We had some fun."

She looked surprised. "All night?"

I smirked. "And all morning."

She laughed. "Wow. He must have been something."

I licked my lips, my body ached for more. I needed that bracelet. I just kept my pleased smirk on my face. "He was perfect for a one nighter."

"You little minx." She giggled.

"I don't know about that," I said. We walked into the kitchen and I made myself a much-needed cup of coffee. "What did you get up to last night?"

She sat down at the breakfast bar and said, "Bonnie has seemed a little down lately. Caroline and I had a girl's night at Caroline's house."

I asked, "Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think it made Bonnie feel better."

I filled one cup for me and one for her. I slid it across the bench to her. "I'm sure she is glad that she has such good friends."

She smiled and nodded. "She did the same for me after Mum and Dad died."

The memory of Mum and Dad was still painful for her. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I sighed and said, "I'm glad you had someone. I know that I wasn't there for you and Jeremy when you needed me most."

She frowned and took a sip of her coffee. "Don't apologise. I understand. You were dealing with it all in your own way."

I looked down into my cup. "Still. I am your big sister, and I am meant to take care of you." I regretted not staying longer with them. Instead, I ran back to Chicago and tried to forget about it. Somehow, I had managed to do so.

She reached across the bench and grabbed my hand. "And sometimes I am meant to take care of you."

I smiled at her. "What would I do without you?"

She shrugged. "Probably die of loneliness or boredom."

I smiled and said, "I certainly wouldn't have to keep you out of trouble. You were always keeping Mum and Dad running in circles. Keeping you out of trouble was a full-time job."

She laughed. "Speak for yourself. You were in detention more than Jeremy and I combined."

I joined in with her laughter. "Well, school was a drag. I had to make it entertaining somehow."

"The stories you would always come homes with."

"They were fun times. Simpler times."

"I miss Mum and Dad," she said.

"I do too."

It was nice having a quiet moment with Elena. I could tell she was worried about more than she was letting on. She would be stressing about Katherine and her friends, and Stefan. She thinks that I was clueless about all of it, when in fact, I would save her from her worst decision. There was every possibility that she would hate me for some time afterwards, but she would have to see sooner or later that I was protecting her.

* * *

I sat on my bed with my laptop open in front of me. Amelia had sent through everything going on in Mystic Falls. The council, the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, and how everyone connected together. Everyone else was asleep beside Elena. I could hear her through the wall talking to Stefan. Apparently, they liked to share a bed secretly. Stefan was always sneaking into her room. It would have been sweet and romantic if he wasn't a vampire.

I closed my laptop and looked down at the suppression bracelet on my wrist. Amelia had snuck it into my bedroom and text me when she had done so. As soon as I put it in, I felt my body relax.

I waited until Elena grew silent before I used the rings. I rubbed my fingers over him and whispered. "Come to me." I waited only a minute before he stood before me.

He was dressed in a button-down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was as handsome and looked absolutely delicious. My bracelet glowed and I felt a burning sensation. I shook my head and allowed my mind to control my body. The bracelet worked perfectly. I stood up and looked him in the eye.

"The Masquerade Ball is in one week. Until then, you will come and see me every night and tell me everything that happens. Everything about Elena, Stefan, Katherine, everyone."

"Of course," he said. "Anything you need to know."

"Also, I want you to cause some trouble between Elena and Stefan. Flirt and try to seduce Elena, but don't actually have sex with her."

He nodded. "Yes, of course." He leant closer to me, he was going to kiss me.

I pushed him away. "Go home."

He nodded again and disappeared in a flash.

I dropped onto my bed. Everything was going well, I just hoped that nothing else would go wrong. I needed this dealt with quickly.


End file.
